1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting ACK/NACK information in a multicarrier-supporting wireless communication system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Although downlink and uplink bandwidths are different from each other, a wireless communication system typically uses one carrier. For example, a wireless communication system having one carrier for each of the downlink and the uplink and symmetry between the downlink and uplink bandwidths may be provided based on a single carrier. The evolved or developed wireless communication system has to support wider bandwidths, compared to legacy wireless communication systems. Accordingly, a technology for efficiently using small segmented bands, known as carrier aggregation (CA) technology, has been developed in order to aggregate a plurality of physical bands to a wider logical band. Carrier aggregation may be applied to each of uplink and downlink.
In the meantime, Hybrid Automatic Repeat reQuest (HARQ) ACK/NACK information indicating whether data transmitted from a transmitter has been successfully decoded may be transmitted from a receiver to the transmitter. For example, a cyclic redundancy check (CRC) may be added to data transmitted from the transmitter on a codeword basis, such that the receiver may generate ACK/NACK information on a codeword basis. For example, information indicating the success or failure of decoding of one codeword may be represented by ACK/NACK information of 1 bit.